callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Irons
Jonathan "Jon" Irons was the founder and president of the private military corporation, Atlas Corporation, in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He started off as a supporting character for the player, but was then revealed to be the main antagonist throughout the rest of the campaign. Biography Early life Jonathan Irons once served in the United States Army and trained as a soldier in the West Point Graduate Program. Leaving the military at some point, Irons founded the Atlas Corporation in 2035 using his connections with the U.S. Military and other powerful organizations. He would later establish Atlas International in 2043, which would become one of the largest PMCs in the world after the "Night of the Long Knives." Irons would also get married and have a son named Will, who, contrary to Jonathan's pessimistic views about the U.S. government, disappointed his father by joining the United States Marine Corps. Will joked about this by claiming that he enlisted in the Marines in order to stay away from his father and instead serve his country. Events of Advanced Warfare After having finished a funeral service for his son Private Will Irons, who was killed during an U.S. operation to counter a massive North Korean invasion of Seoul, Jonathan Irons offered Will's close friend Jack Mitchell to join him at Atlas, the world's most powerful private military contractor, of which he is CEO. As compensation for his injuries in Seoul, Mitchell is given by Irons an advanced prosthetic arm to replace his amputation. Meanwhile, a terrorist organization calling itself the KVA, led by a Georgian terrorist codenamed Hades, began staging numerous terrorist attacks, with the world turning to Atlas to stop them. As part of the operation to combat the new enemy, Mitchell, joined by a notorious Atlas member named Gideon, along with other Atlas forces rescued the Nigerian Prime Minister and later a technologist in Lagos during a technology summit. However, the KVA forces toughened up after their defeats, as evidenced when Mitchell and his team failed to prevent the planned nuclear reactor meltdown in Seattle by the KVA. The KVA launched similar attacks against nuclear power plants worldwide, irradiating numerous cities, killing thousands of people, and put numerous national governments and military forces in turmoil. Atlas emerged as the dominant military force in the world, coming to the aid of civilians affected by the attacks and holding back the KVA's rampage. Four years later, in 2059, Mitchell and Gideon search downtown in Detroit to find Dr. Pierre Danois, the KVA's second in command. After having the doctor interrogated by Ilona, an ex-Spetsnaz sniper now working for Atlas, they are able to track Hades down to Santorini, Greece, where KVA leaders were holding a conference. The mission was a success, as Mitchell managed to kill Hades, finally "ending" the war. Before succumbing to his death, Hades uttered "Irons knows" while giving Mitchell a data chip with his last breath. After Hades' death, Irons and Atlas received international recognition and respect, with many even questioning if Irons would become a politician. However, Ilona analyzed the data chip given by Hades, only to find the technologist they rescued in Nigeria was killed by Irons after the latter learned of the KVA global attack, proving that Irons deliberately allowed the attacks to occur to improve Atlas' reputation. Irons attempts to have Mitchell and Ilona arrested, but they escape Atlas headquarters in New Baghdad, guided by a mysterious voice known as "X", while Gideon reluctantly stays at Irons' side. The stranger turns out to be Cormack, who revealed that he is part of the Sentinel Task Force, an international effort to prevent Atlas' rise to power. In 2060, Mitchell, now a member of the Seninel Task Force, infiltrated Irons' private residence in Bangkok. He and Cormack discovered that Danois is now collaborating with Irons on "Manticore", a biological weapon. They set up a tracker on the plane carrying the bioweapon bound for Argentina. Sentinel later intercepts the plane, causing it to crash in Antarctica, eventually eliminating all Atlas forces after discovering Irons' intentions for the bio weapon. The team successfully retrieved the WMD, gaining a sample of it. After analyzing it, they discover that Manticore is a weapon designed to attack and infect those who weren't genetically encoded with Atlas' DNA implants, preventing the harm of their own operatives. The task force, now with Gideon, infiltrated and destroyed an Atlas WMD facility in Bulgaria, eliminating much of the Manticore samples. With his plot revealed, Irons released his ultimatum: the forced removal of all politicians whom he pinned the problems of society on, announcing it at the United Nations assembly and effectively declaring war against the world. Sentinel soon discovers that Irons was planning a pre-emptive strike on the United States and proceed to try and stop the attack on San Francisco. Atlas destroy the Golden Gate Bridge, trapping the U.S. Third Fleet in the Bay area, and attempt to destroy the fleet in a single strike. Sentinel, in retaliation, use a railgun aboard USS Arrowhead to destroy the Atlas cargo ships attacking the fleet. With the ultimatum and the attack on U.S. soil, every nation formally declared war against Atlas, causing Irons to retreat to his headquarters in New Baghdad, Iraq. Seven months later, Sentinel and the US military launched an attack on New Baghdad to stop Irons and bring him to justice. However, Atlas released Manticore, killing most of the invasion force except Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon, as well as Cormack, who was outside the blast radius. Brought to a prison camp serving as a testing ground for Manticore, Irons first tortures Mitchell and Cormack, shooting the former with a pistol and breaking the latter's prosthetic limb. Leaving them for collection, Irons returns back to his quarters while Ilona and Gideon are brought into the same cell as their compatriots. Eventually overpowering the guards, the four escape the facility, discovering along the way that Irons already had enough Manticore to attack every military base in the world, and will be launching a missile shortly. Despite the successful escape, Cormack succumbs to his injuries while the group leave in a hijacked truck. Death With the fate of the world at stake, Sentinel launch a final assault on Atlas' HQ. Mitchell and Gideon successfully destroy the missile, eventually turning their attention to Irons as Sentinel prepare to bombard the building. Reaching his quarters, Irons disables their exoskeletons before they can harm him, forcing Mitchell to release his own in chase. As an explosion throws Irons off the building, forcing him to hang onto Mitchell's left prosthetic arm, the former father reminds Mitchell about the aid he provided, attempting to persuade the soldier to save him. Despite his pleas, Mitchell cuts off his prosthetic arm with a knife, causing Irons to fall to his death. Exo Zombies In the Exo Zombies map Infection, Lilith Swann at one point may say "Irons knows. He knows!... I don't know why I said that." This is a reference to Hades' dying words in the level Manhunt. It is, however, unknown whether the quote can be taken seriously, so it is uncertain whether Jonathan Irons is even alive, let alone the CEO of Atlas Corporation in the Exo Zombies storyline. Personality Jonathon Irons is a strict man of principle, believing that his way of fighting wars is the only way to achieve peace in this life time, and is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve this goal no matter the cost. As the President and CEO of the Atlas Corporation, Irons doesn't see it as just a military force for hire; he sees it as a super power capable of changing the world and has spent the majority of his adult life making it stronger. After the death of his son Will, Jonathan Irons had become obsessed with power and vengeance against anyone who he blamed or anyone who stood in his way, including the governments that hired his company. Irons' menacing nature is further seen when Mitchell and Gideon discover the POWs who died of medical experimentation of Manticore at an Atlas prison camp. The event that effectively changed him was Hades plot to cause nuclear reactors around the world to critical, using the Technologist Mitchell rescued from Nigeria to cause global harm. Rather then warn the people of the world, he murdered the specialist and let thousands of innocents die for personal gain in order to improve Atlas' public image. He defended these acts by stating that the casualties were a neccesary sacrifice. Even in his last moments, Irons felt no remorse for his actions, dying a power-hungry madman who believed he could solve the world's problems, saving mankind from inevitable destruction. Irons also enjoys a cult of personality as he held New Baghdad as his personal haven and an exampular of his philosophy. Propaganda posters of his image are plastered across New Baghdad and after the defeat of the Sentinel Task Force during the invasion, he broadcasts a victory speech proclaiming the perseverance and victorious nature of Atlas and the city. Before Mitchell's betrayal of Atlas, he seemed to hold Mitchell in high esteem and refered to him affectionately, calling him "my boy" and remarking the similarities between Mitchell and his deceased son, Will Irons. Furthermore, when Mitchell's prosthetic arm malfunctioned during a simulation, he remarks that his arm "is worth more to me than this entire facility." In this way, he seemed to treat Mitchell as his own son. It was due to this sentiment the he was left deeply insulted and angry at Mitchell's defected to the Sentinel Task Force. Gallery Jonathan Irons 4 AW.png Jonathan Irons with Unknown General AW.png|Irons conversing with Kingpin. Jonathan Irons Turning around AW.png|Irons as seen in the backstory trailer. Jonathan Irons at a podium AW.jpg|Irons giving a speech at a United Nations assembly. Jonathan Irons 5 AW.png Irons leaving Kingpin 2 AW.png|"On my authority!" Irons introducing Atlas to Mitchell AW.png|Jonathan Irons introducing Atlas to Mitchell. Terminus Final Confrontation AW.png|Irons confronts Mitchell and Gideon in Terminus. Quotes Intel collectables When all Intel is collected from certain levels within the campaign, each reveal an audio log by Irons citing his political, economic and social beliefs, his actions, experiences, decisions and evaluations. Induction Atlas Traffic Fission Aftermath Manhunt Utopia Sentinel Crash Bio Lab Collapse Armada Throttle Captured Terminus Trivia * Jonathan Irons had a collection of antique guns that can be seen during "Sentinel". * The collectible Intel unveil recordings personally made by Irons, detailing his commentary, beliefs, and his descent into madness. ru:Джонатан Айронс sv:Jonathan Irons Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Atlas Corporation Characters